Little Metrocity
by Moonstar00125
Summary: The birth of Metrocity, the first-born daughter of Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi, eldest of the Megabrood and future heroine...


Megamind paced the hall outside the hospital room anxiously, his new black cape flowing out behind him. "It'll be OK, Sir," Minion told his master for perhaps the hundredth time that night.  
>"It's just like back in my shool house!" Megamind exclaimed.<br>"That's school house, Sir."  
>"Whatever. I feel like everyone but me knows what's going on!"<br>"Sir, everything will be fine. Why don't you work on your new invention?" Minion asked, holding it out to his master.  
>"Oh, fine!" he said, taking it and sitting down. He began tinkering with the new item. It was a special thing, something secret, a surprise. Only Minion knew about it. Minion was the right-hand man, his best friend and evil-well, <em>good<em> companion/sidekick.  
>Just as he was putting on the finishing touches, a nurse came out of Roxanne's room. "Megamind, you can come in now." Megamind was up and in the room before Minion could even stand.<br>"Megamind!" Roxanne smiled as he came in. There was a little blue bundle in her arms.  
>"Are you OK?" he asked, taking out his de-gun and pointing it around the room suspiciously. "Did they branwash you?"<br>"Brainwash," Roxanne corrected. "And no, I'm fine. And so is she," she added, holding the little girl up for her father to see.  
>"Can I…<em>hold<em> her?" he asked cautiously. Roxanne nodded, and he took her carefully into his arms. She was darling! Her skin was just a touch lighter than his own, her eyes, when they opened, were the exact same shade of blue as her mother's. There was a fuzzy black fluff on the top of her head, which was small and round. Megamind's heart melted at the sight of his daughter. Her eyes blinked, then opened wide and owlish, and she smiled and grabbed her father's beard with uncoordinated movements as Minion came over.  
>"She's so cute, Sir!" Minion exclaimed, turning upside down in his bowl to make her laugh. "What's her name, Miss Ritchi?"<br>"It's Mrs. Ritchi, Minion, but you _can_ call me Roxanne. And I haven't named her yet. What do you think, _Mr. Ritchi_?" she asked her husband.  
>"I don't know," he said thoughtfully, looking down at his smiling daughter. "But she must have an excellent gaven name, terrifying, and fearsome and-"<br>"How about Widow?" Minion suggested.  
>"Widow?" Roxanne asked, both of them ignoring Megamind's mispronunciation.<br>"Like the spider. The Black Widow."  
>"Minion, you're a genus!" Megamind exclaimed. "But we're not naming her that. She should be, The Black Mumbaaa!"<br>"Genius, Sir."  
>"Like the snake?"<br>"No, like his cape," Minion explained. "He wore it to fight Tighten the night after you dumped him." Roxanne shook her head. Always back to that night. But of course, it would be. It was the night he was unmasked. But she still smiled afterwards.  
>"Why don't we just name her Metrocity?" she asked, using Megamind's pronunciation. And now hers, as well.<br>"Yes!" Megamind yelled. "She shall be Metrocity, and shall hold the glowing binky _of_ Metrocity!" He pulled the object he had been working on from his cape and placed it around her neck. It was his glowing blue binky strung with (nearly) unbreakable string, from when he was a baby. But squeezing it, it turned bright pink, almost honeysuckle, and hung down at her tiny stomach. Megamind popped it in her mouth and handed her carefully back to her mother, suckling happily.  
>"Megamind-Are you crying?" Roxanne asked softly. The ex-villain shook his head as he turned around.<br>"No, I'm just-My spider bite is acting up!" he choked. Roxanne reached over from where she sat and took his blue hand-the complexion of a popular primary color, he had once called it-And Minion set his robotic hand on Megamind's shoulder. Metrocity suckled in the silence that followed. It had been a long road.  
>But it was worth it.<p>

**Author Comments: And so it is, the birth of my "famous" OC, Metrocity! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll see more of her later, of course. (XDXD, a LOT of my stories are about her. XDXD) DA comments!:**

_**So...Another Megarox blurb...I think it's sweet. :D And we'll see more on Metrocity and her eventual six siblings later on...XDXD, THAT'S right, it's a-*Gasp* MEGABROOD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDXD, Enjoy! :D**_


End file.
